


Tidings and Chidings

by a123



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Somewhere between episode 5 and 6 I guess?, ~barn feelings~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: "Not that it was a surprise to anyone, but Simcoe turned out to be harder to kill than Abe and Edmund had anticipated."After their latest plot against Simcoe doesn't go as planned, Edmund is brought to Washington's camp for safety. Reunions occur. Short, sweet and fluffy. Rated T for safety.





	Tidings and Chidings

Not that it was a surprise to anyone, but Simcoe turned out to be harder to kill than Abe and Edmund had anticipated.

Their latest attempt had backfired so intensely, that Edmund needed to leave York City for a while until they could think of a new plan.

Abe decided it would be best to bring him to camp. Ben and Caleb would see to his safety, and they could combine their intelligence reports on Arnold and Simcoe and figure out a way to get out of this mess.

“There is a barn just along the outskirts that you can hide out in. Wait there while I go fetch Brewster and Tallmadge, and we can discuss how best to get rid of Simcoe,” Abe told him just before they reached camp.

While Edmund agreed with the logic of his plan, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Not only was he entering the enemy’s camp, but this meant that he was going to see _her_ again.

Anna Strong. The woman who haunted his heart and his dreams. Whenever he closed his eyes, he only saw the look of anguish on her face from their last meeting. He hoped she remembered him smiling.

When they got to the barn, Abe told him that he would be right back, but an hour had passed, and Edmund thought that Abraham might have forgotten about him.

Finally, he heard the barn door click and he turned around to meet Lieutenant Brewster and Major Tallmadge, but much to his surprise, he was greeted by a pair of hazel eyes so familiar to him, it made his breath catch in his throat.

Their eyes locked and the air froze.

“Major Hewlett,” Anna said.

Edmund shuffled awkwardly on his feet as she took several strides to approach him.

“Anna –“ Edmund began, but was met with a quick and sharp slap across his face.

“What the _hell_ are you doing back here? After _everything_ I did to keep you safe, you decide to come straight back to America and throw yourself in harm’s way, in _Simcoe’s_ way?” she began, speaking in an intense, low hiss that made Edmund take a step back.

“Anna, _Mrs. Strong_ , listen, I –“

Before he could continue with whatever half formed desperate plea he had thought of, Anna brought her lips crashing down to his. Edmund’s entire body froze, and then kissed her back with ardent passion. He slid his hands down to her waist to bring her closer, while Anna’s hands found their way into his hair. Edmund gasped softly as Anna worked her way to his jaw, running her fingers down his neck.

“Anna, Anna, Anna,” he breathed softly as she brought her lips to meet his again.

Anna kissed his cheek and pressed her forehead to his, breathing heavily, and tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Edmund tightened his hold and tried to calm his heartbeat.

“Edmund Hewlett, I never thought I would see you again,” Anna whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

“And I you, Mrs. Strong,” he murmured, turning his head to press his lips against her temple.

Anna leaned back and brought her hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone. Edmund closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

There, for the first time in months, in that dirty barn, in enemy territory, in the middle of the night, Edmund finally felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
